Tout ira bien
by Tevilles
Summary: [Castiel x Sucrette/Kristen] Il était là, devant nous, avec ses cheveux rouges en bataille. Son regard trahissait l'appréhension et la crainte. Qu'avait-il vécu avant de venir ici ? Je me posais cette question à chaque fois. Seulement lui, il avait quelque chose de différent. Il releva la tête et ses yeux aciers rencontrèrent les miens. "Rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant".


Saint Sucre était une petite ville du sud de la France. Appréciée des touristes, la ville et ses quelques six milles habitants prospérait en bord de mer.

Parmi les nombreux commerces, il y avait la Pâtisserie « Mein Kuchen », ou « Mon gâteau ». Mais les Saint Sucriens avaient baptisé l'endroit « Chez Neuhart ».

Karl et Agnès Neuhart étaient connu de presque tout Saint Sucre, et assez appréciés -ou jalousés.

En effet, le couple franco-allemand avait tout pour être envié. Aisés sans trop être riches, ils exerçait le métier qu'ils aimaient et excellaient dans leur entreprise. Après dix-neuf ans de mariage et vingt-quatre de vie commune, on les disait toujours aussi amoureux et particulièrement complices.

Les Neuhart avaient trois beaux enfants.

L'aîné, Julian, allait fêter ses vingt-et-un ans. Le jeune homme blond ressemblait trait pour trait à sa mère, à l'exception de ses yeux noirs qui étaient ceux de son paternel. Il venait d'obtenir sa licence de droit et visait maintenant le master. En couple depuis deux ans, sa copine et lui avaient leur propre appartement. Il ne s'adonnait que peu aux loisirs, faisant une unique exception pour le karaté qu'il pratiquait depuis son plus jeune âge. La musique était aussi une de ses grandes passions, notamment le R&B.

Karl et Agnès avaient aussi eu deux filles.

La cadette avait eu seize ans depuis peu. En première économique et sociale [ES], elle réussissait sans trop d'encombres ses études et avec des notes honorables. Ses longs cheveux blonds et ses grands yeux bleus faisaient d'elle une créature de rêve, sans même oser parler de ses formes. Attirant la gente masculine comme la lumière attire les moustiques, elle aurait pu avoir n'importe quel homme. Mais Jessica étaient de ces jeunes filles qui rêvent encore du prince charmant. Elle se contentait donc de suivre ses copines aux concerts de M Pokora et des One Direction et de flâner dans les boutiques entre deux révisions. C'était cependant une jeune fille sincère et douce, peut-être un peu naïve.

Au plus grand désarrois de sa sœur. A dix-sept ans, Kristen était le total inverse de Jessica. Assez masculine dans son comportement, elle avait tendance à exprimer clairement ses désaccords et affichait une désinvolte presque arrogante. Pourtant, elle n'en était pas moins adulée et admirée que sa cadette. Ses cheveux blonds étaient coupés courts et ébouriffés, encadrant les yeux noirs qui étaient ceux de son père. Elle possédait un très joli visage, et un regard qui en faisait tomber plus d'un. Aussi, contrairement à sa sœur, elle avait déjà eu plusieurs aventures. En première Littéraire -ayant redoublé sa quatrième, elle s'investissait au minimum au lycée dans le but de faire une école de dessin ou de musique. En effet, la jeune fille avait l'habitude de réaliser un grand nombre de croquis, et jouait de la basse et de la guitare depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Ses préférences pour le metal la mettait en grand désaccord musical avec Jessica, mais elles n'en restaient pas moins très fusionnelles.

Mais les Neuhart semblaient toujours vouloir faire mieux. Comme si leur réussite les poussaient à aider les autres -ou à réussir encore plus, selon certains, Agnès avait fait les démarches requises pour devenir famille d'accueil. Ainsi, depuis treize ans, ils accueillaient des enfants de tout âge pour un temps indéterminé.

Panya avait sept ans, et était chez le couple franco-allemand depuis deux ans. La petite congolaise était une enfant douce et calme, pleine de joie de vivre. Actuellement, elle était la seule à vivre chez Karl et Agnès.

Seulement, le foyer familial allait s'agrandir avec l'arrivée d'un adolescent flamboyant.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que les Neuhart accueillaient un jeune dit difficile mais cette fois, il allait changer quelque chose.

Il allait lever le voile qui rendait cette famille si parfaite, briser cet idéal pour faire éclater la vérité et révéler les plus sombres secrets des Neuhart. Les mensonges et les mirages allaient s'envoler, au damne des uns, mais au bonheur des autres...


End file.
